


Судный день

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [9]
Category: Glee, Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Judge Dredd Fusion, Judge!Joe, Psionic!Kitty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судья Китти Уайлд, кажется, считает, что голова Джо — это очень интересное место. Джо не согласен, но его, как обычно, не спросили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судный день

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion!AU во вселенной "Судья Дредд", попытка стилизации, цитирование комиксов Judge Dredd (2012-...), Judge Dredd. Year One и фильма Dredd 3D, OOC, нецензурная лексика, отрывочное повествование, пафос.

Мега-Сити Один. 

Не город, но адский котел, в котором варятся восемьсот миллионов душ. Вся проблема в том, что большинство из них заслуживают свою участь. Войны между блоками, разбойные банды, проститутки и наркотики, массовые убийства, торговля запрещенными товарами, жадность и трусость, преступления всех сортов и видов: для уличных Судей в этом городе всегда найдется грязная работенка.

Мега-Сити Один стоит на костях старого мира. Эти кости уже давно превратились в труху благодаря течению времени и влиянию радиации. Мега-Сити Один похож на больного ребенка, которого душит пуповина, и его агония затягивается на многие, многие годы, пока система правосудия продолжает поддерживать в нем жизнь искусственным способом.

Судьи – акушеры нового мира, неизбежное зло. Они возятся в грязи и крови, пытаясь облегчить страдания этого города, но далеко не все его жители видят вещи с той же точки зрения. Трудно сказать, что Судьям приходится исполнять чаще: казнь или помилование.

Каждую минуту в контрольную докладывают о двенадцати преступлениях. Семнадцать тысяч преступлений совершаются каждый день. Судьи успевают реагировать только на шесть процентов из них.

Бродяжничество и попрошайничество – три недели в изокубе.  
Хранение и употребление наркотиков – два года в изокубе.  
Многочисленные убийства и попытка убийства Судьи – пожизненный срок в изокубе.  
Сопротивление при аресте – смерть.

Говорят, за пределами стен Мега-Сити Один – проклятые земли. Некоторые верят, что на самом деле проклятые земли – внутри этих стен. 

Судья Харт уже давно не верит ни во что, кроме Закона.

Он пришел в Академию Правосудия подростком с улицы, когда его блок, "Ковчег", в очередной раз взорвался массовыми беспорядками. Тощий, нескладный, с копной дредов на голове, тогда еще обычный парень Джо Харт никогда не улыбался и смотрел тяжелым взглядом, будто хотел превратить собеседника в каменное изваяние.

Он сказал тогда:  
– Я хочу быть Судьей.  
И, кажется, прошел все тесты из чистого упрямства. 

Только вот дреды ему пришлось срезать.

Под черной кожей формы по телу Судьи Харта татуировками разбегаются строчки из учебников Академии, которые стали для него чем-то большим, нежели просто набором слов.

"Закон отведет от края пропасти почерневший от ядерного холокоста мир", – на спине, вдоль линии плеч. 

"Обеспечит порядок и контроль впоследствии", – чуть ниже левой ключицы. 

"Принесет справедливость", – там, где бьется сердце.

"Свободы больше нет", – вниз от сгиба локтя к запястью правой руки.

Свободы больше нет. Но долг остается.

***

О нем всегда было много разговоров.

Говорят, Судья Харт совершенно неподкупен.  
Говорят, Судья Харт на самом деле – бесчувственный клон, для создания которого использовали ДНК Верховного судьи Фарго.  
Говорят, Судья Харт – ебанутый псих с комплексом Бога.

Что-то из этого определенно правда.

***

Джо спрыгивает с открытого модуля камеры быстрого сна и потягивается. Два цикла сна за двадцать минут и горячий душ – неплохое вознаграждение для собственного тела после сорока восьми часов при исполнении. Южные районы опять лихорадит, и около десятка Судей было брошено, чтобы разрешить конфликт. В комплекте с Судьями, разумеется, шли парамедики и труповозка.

Джо отстраненно думает о том, что даже не помнит, когда ел в последний раз.  
Кафетерий в холле на первом этаже Дворца правосудия – приемлемый вариант, еда там так себе, да и слишком много посетителей, но это лучше, чем ехать домой и нарваться по пути на очередное преступление, мимо которого Джо просто не сумеет пройти.

В разгар дня кафетерий почти пустует. Джо нажимает кнопки не глядя, и дроид выдает ему овощи с какой-то не слишком приятной на вид хренью. Джо опускает поднос на первый попавшийся стол: получается чересчур громко. Он без особого интереса ковыряется в своей порции, когда напротив него садится другой Судья. Он не смотрит на своего нежелательного соседа, будто содержимое тарелки внезапно стало интереснее на несколько пунктов, и говорит:  
– В зале полно свободных мест.  
– Мне нравится здесь, – возражает ему насмешливый голос. Женский.

Джо наконец-то отрывается от созерцания своей еды. Первым делом взгляд выхватывает прямые светлые волосы чуть длиннее плеч и только затем значок на груди с именем – "Уайлд". 

– Судья Китти Уайлд, пси-отдел, – представляется она, будто он вообще хочет знать её имя, и сходу спрашивает, – это правда, что ты не снимаешь шлем даже во сне?  
Джо смотрит на нее в секундном сомнении, не зная, стоит отвечать или нет. И решает, что да.  
– Это ты здесь мутант, вот ты мне и скажи, – предлагает он, и Китти широко улыбается.  
– Я буду считать это приглашением, Харт.  
– Я бы сказал "добро пожаловать", – пожимает плечами он, и кожаная форма чуть скрипит от этого движения, – но это было бы ложью.

***

Джо ведет троих панков по лабиринтам одного из нижних уровней блока "Гетсби". Продажа и употребление наркотиков, сопротивление при аресте, попытка убийства Судьи, порча имущества и незаконное хранение оружия – у Джо достаточно оснований для пожизненного, но чувство, которое мерзко скребется где-то в районе живота, говорит ему, что сегодня его оружие будет настроено не на оглушение.

С некоторых пор Джо предпочитает называть это чувство опытом.

"Привет, сладкий", – раздается голос Уайлд в его голове. Джо чудом удается не дернуться: все-таки к пси-штучкам мутантов он никак не привыкнет, да и вообще предпочитает не иметь с ними ничего общего. Только вот у Судьи Уайлд, похоже, несколько иная точка зрения.  
"Ты готов к плохим новостям?" – спрашивает она.  
– Валяй, – тихо разрешает Джо, говоря вслух, скорее, из принципа, чем из необходимости. Едва слышное хмыканье Уайлд, на удивление, не вызывает совсем уж явного дискомфорта.  
"Впереди засада. Поворот налево. Там ниша в стене, при таком освещении совершенно незаметная, места достаточно, чтобы один человек спрятался и нанес удар со спины, пока другие будут отвлекать твое внимание".  
– Хороший Судья всегда знает, куда придется следующий удар, – бормочет Джо, вспоминая лекции в Академии.  
"Никогда не рассматривал эту фразу в таком смысле, а, Харт?" – весело интересуется Уайлд. Черт её знает, что показалось ей таким забавным.  
– Вон из моей головы, – ворчит он и движется вперед.  
"Не за что, угрюмый ты ублюдок", – говорит она. 

Веселые нотки из её голоса никуда не исчезают, и Джо старается не думать о том, что заставляет её следить за ним на заданиях.

***

"Я спасла твою задницу. Ты должен мне обед".  
"Моя задница была в полном порядке".  
"Конечно, как скажешь".

Джо немного ненавидит то, как она умудряется звучать саркастично даже мысленно.

***

В медотсеке ужасно воняет. Отличный повод не показываться здесь до конца своей жизни, но Джо понимает, что это довольно утопический вариант развития событий. У него выбито плечо, сломано несколько ребер и дыра в боку. 

Его жизнь просто прекрасна.

И она становится еще прекраснее, когда дверь отсека отворяется и внутрь входит Судья Уайлд с нечитаемым выражением лица. Пожалуй, она так часто использовала на нем свои ментальные фокусы, что Джо на раз может определить, когда она собирается издеваться над ним до конца веков, а когда – ругать и отчитывать, словно мамочка, только в немного других выражениях.

– Не надо ничего говорить, я понял, – хрипло говорит Джо, прежде чем она успевает открыть рот. Блядь, как же больно дышать.  
– Как мило, что в твоей тупой башке вдруг проснулись способности, – протягивает она, складывая руки на груди. – Но я здесь не за тем, чтобы читать тебе лекции. Если бы ты проверял свой комм, то знал бы, что Верховный судья решил пожаловать тебе трехдневный отпуск.  
– Зачем мне трехдневный отпуск? – спрашивает он, но Уайлд молча разворачивается и уходит из медотсека. – Эй, это что, такое наказание? – бросает он ей вслед и тут же закашливается.

Блядь, ну как же больно дышать.

***

К концу первого дня отпуска Джо понимает, что ему совершенно нечем себя занять. На месте не сидится, и с каждым часом бездействия он раздражается всё больше и больше. Пару раз он пытается вызвать контрольную, но они почему-то блокируют его комм. И у него такое чувство, что он абсолютно точно знает, кто приложил к этому руку.

Судья Уайлд показывается у него на пороге, когда раздражение достигает критической точки.

– Съеби, – мрачно советует ей Джо.  
– Ты сам открыл мне дверь, – напоминает она с такой сахарной улыбкой, что впору вломить срок в изокубах. – И на самом деле тебе ужасно скучно и ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходила.  
– Из моей головы тоже съеби.  
Уайлд фыркает, но не обижается. 

Они развлекаются тем, что она угадывает подробности из жизни его соседей. Джо мысленно делает заметки, к кому стоит наведаться при исполнении благодаря новым фактам, и очень старается подавлять улыбку за улыбкой.

***

"Эй, Харт", – зовет Судья Уайлд.  
– Чего тебе? – спрашивает Джо, предчувствуя, что сейчас его относительно мирный патруль превратится в буйное действо.  
"Помнишь, что ты должен мне обед за спасение твоей задницы теперь уже неоднократно?"  
– Не было такого, – возражает он.  
"Ага, так вот. У тебя есть отличный шанс вернуть услугу. Сектор 4, блок "МакКинли". Это рядом с тобой. Употребление запрещенных веществ и как итог – возрастание пси-активности."  
– Пси-активность – это по твоей части, – озадаченно хмурится он.  
"Спасибо, я в курсе, гений. Они каким-то образом блокируют не только телепатические волны, но и мои физические возможности. Пока я могу сопротивляться, но скоро связь исчезнет."  
– Это твой способ сказать, что тебя взяли в заложники? – рычит Джо и почти слышит виноватое сомнение со стороны Уайлд. Лучшего подтверждения ему и не требуется. – Что, так сложно было начать именно с этого?  
"Я на шестьдесят седьмом уровне, код двери – 23494. Постарайся побыстрее."

– Контрольная.  
– Слушаю вас, Харт.  
– Отправляюсь в сектор 4, блок "МакКинли".  
– Вас понял, Харт. Оставайтесь на связи.

Джо выжимает из своего байка все возможное.

***

Блок "МакКинли" – это настоящая дыра высотой в двести уровней. Джо задирает голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть вид сверху, а потом отправляется на поиски ближайшего лифта. Люди шарахаются от него, будто от прокаженного. Не то чтобы Джо их не понимает.

В лифте он едет один, и путь к шестьдесят седьмому уровню кажется ему слишком долгим. 

На углу уровня он замечает старый терминал. Не новейшие технологии коммуникации, но для его целей вполне сойдет. Он включает функцию записи и оставляет короткое сообщение, а затем подключается ко всеобщей сети блока и ставит таймер на воспроизведение.

Дверь в квартиру, где держат Уайлд, с тихим щелчком открывается, когда его сообщение звучит на весь блок.

– Внимание, жители "МакКинли", говорит Закон. Я иду.


End file.
